Makani
Makani is a pirate and first mate of the Blue Wonder Pirates. He was the second member of the crew and the first to join. Upon first meeting the captain, Kite D. Drystan, the two did not at first see eye to eye. At the time, Makani was acting as the ring leader for a group of bandits who were constantly pillaging the village of Appledip without any mercy. Drystan, who felt morally opposed to stop Makani and his crew, did so and the two fought. Makani was subsequently defeated after the fight and was forced to ally with Drystan in order to avoid criminal prosecution. As the first person to join the infantile Blue Wonder Pirates, Drystan gave him the position of first mate to match the honor. Cool, smooth and cunning; Makani makes an effective foil to his captain. While Drystan prefers to handle situations directly and aggressively, Makani prefers to take a more subtle approach to solving problems. At times lazy and passive, Makani will often resolve to not acknowledge problems at all and instead prefer to let them solve themselves. As the next highest ranking member of the crew after the captain, their opposing personalities often put Drystan and Makani at odds. At best they are friendly rivals while at worst they can best be compared to squabbling siblings. In terms of fighting ability, Makani acts as a powerhouse of the Blue Wonder Pirates. He is the first swordsman to join the crew and is most definitely the strongest. Opting not to use a traditional sword in combat, Makani prefers to use a more distinctive choice. With a pair of twin tiger hook swords by his side, he has become infamous in the South Blue for his perculiar choice in arms. He has since earned the title Twin Tiger Makani '(ツイン虎まかに, ''Tsuin Tora Makani). Because of his prodigal swordsmanship skill for a boy his age and his affiliation with Kite D. Drystan, Makani has a bounty of 60,000,0000 which is currently the second highest in the crew next to that of the captain's. So far, it is the fourth bounty he has recieved and it was awarded to him for his role in the downfall of the marine garrison at Ironspire. Makani, like each member of the Blue Wonder Pirates, has his own individual reason for traveling. He wishes to become a '''Sword Saint (剣聖, Kensei) - a fabled swordsman of holy proportions. As a child, he was told bed time stories of a legendary Sword Saint who saved a kingdom. Whether or not it is even possible to attain such a level of power, Makani still wishes to try as the goal reminds him of the peaceful childhood he had before losing his parents. Appearance Makani is a brown skinned boy of average height for his age, although he is taller than the also average Drystan by at least an inch. He has brown skin and thin, shaggy dark brown hair that reaches just below his neck. His eyes are dark and are normally crossed with a scowl or his expression of smugness. Like Drystan, Makani's presence doesn't change noticeably during their travels other than his increase in height, which is about a good two inches during the time-skip. A identifying trait of Makani's is that he is always seen with a twig in between his teeth. Makani's attire is typical of a bandit. He has not elected to change it even after changing his profession to that of a pirate as he still accepts his identity as a bandit. Also, the aesthetics of his outfit can be considered eastern. He wears a red gi-like shirt with a blue long sleeve shirt underneath. Over his black pants, he wears a garment that resembles the thigh guard of a samurai's armor. It can be presumed that the pieces of armor attached to his outfit were stolen from their original owners, more than likely a traveler from the distant Wano Country. Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Bandit Category:Blue Wonder Pirates Category:South Blue Characters Category:One Piece: Beyond the Shore